


You Know The One

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Laughter, Love, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Photoshop, Post-Coital Cuddling, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will, Hannibal and photoshop in bed together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know The One

  


 

 


End file.
